Jem and the Holograms TV Review
=Jem and the Holograms= Share on print Share on facebook Share on twitter Share on pinterest_share Share on google_plusone_share Share on email *Network: [0=field_reference_review_ent_prod%253Afield_term_tv_networks%3A20513 The Hub] *Genre: Kids' Animation Common Sense Media says Flashy '80s 'toon boasts positive heroines for tween girls.*Network: [0=field_reference_review_ent_prod%253Afield_term_tv_networks%3A20513 The Hub] *Genre: Kids' Animation Age(i) 357911131517 Quality(i) (i)Buy*Buy on Amazon SaveWrite a reviewSee all 6 user reviews What parents need to know Positive messages The series plays up the positive aspects of friendship, demonstrating how Jerrica and her friends band together to overcome adversity. Other common themes include honesty, reliability, and self-respect, all of which the heroines rely on to keep their cool in the midst of hot-tempered enemies and attempt to pass on to the girls they foster. Moral behavior is rewarded, and the Misfits' destructive temper tantrums make them less sympathetic to the audience, showing kids the correlation between behavior and earned respect. The characters are multicultural, too. Positive role models Jerrica and her friends are good models of responsibility and civic-mindedness, devoting their time to running a foster home for girls and trying to touch people with their music. The same can't be said for their rivals, who are shallow, self-absorbed, and resort to destroying property and sabotaging the Holograms in frustration over their talent. But fate nearly always rewards the do-gooders, so they reap the benefits of their admirable behavior. Violence & scariness For a cartoon about teen girls, there's a surprising amount of peril. A rival band sabotages the heroines in dangerous ways, like forcing their car nearly off a cliff, setting fire to their house, and trying to run over one teen with a bulldozer. These moments contribute to the action of the show, and no one's ever hurt thanks to predictable heroics. Sexy stuff Jem and Rio share a few kisses and sometimes take some teasing from the younger girls for it. Teens often wear skimpy stage costumes that show plenty of leg and are cut low in the front. Language No cursing, but insults like "twerp," "trash," "wimp," and "pigface" start flying when the teens and their rivals face off. Consumerism During its original run, the series spawned a line of character dolls, toys, lunch accessories, clothing, and cassette tapes featuring some of the show's music. Drinking, drugs, & smoking Not applicable What parents need to know Positive messages The series plays up the positive aspects of friendship, demonstrating how Jerrica and her friends band together to overcome adversity. Other common themes include honesty, reliability, and self-respect, all of which the heroines rely on to keep their cool in the midst of hot-tempered enemies and attempt to pass on to the girls they foster. Moral behavior is rewarded, and the Misfits' destructive temper tantrums make them less sympathetic to the audience, showing kids the correlation between behavior and earned respect. The characters are multicultural, too. Positive role models Jerrica and her friends are good models of responsibility and civic-mindedness, devoting their time to running a foster home for girls and trying to touch people with their music. The same can't be said for their rivals, who are shallow, self-absorbed, and resort to destroying property and sabotaging the Holograms in frustration over their talent. But fate nearly always rewards the do-gooders, so they reap the benefits of their admirable behavior. Violence & scariness For a cartoon about teen girls, there's a surprising amount of peril. A rival band sabotages the heroines in dangerous ways, like forcing their car nearly off a cliff, setting fire to their house, and trying to run over one teen with a bulldozer. These moments contribute to the action of the show, and no one's ever hurt thanks to predictable heroics. Sexy stuff Jem and Rio share a few kisses and sometimes take some teasing from the younger girls for it. Teens often wear skimpy stage costumes that show plenty of leg and are cut low in the front. Language No cursing, but insults like "twerp," "trash," "wimp," and "pigface" start flying when the teens and their rivals face off. Consumerism During its original run, the series spawned a line of character dolls, toys, lunch accessories, clothing, and cassette tapes featuring some of the show's music. Drinking, drugs, & smoking Not applicableSee full details Parents Need to Know Parents need to know that there are some good messages about self-confidence and responsibility in this glitzy '80s cartoon. The heroines have high standards for themselves and are role models for the younger girls in their charge, and their adherence to honesty and friendship help earn them the respect of fans. The Misfits' cruelty toward the Holograms raises the issue of bullying, so expect to chat with your tweens about the effects and real-life consequences of such actions. Expect some perilous cliffhangers (a car dangling over a cliff, a house fire, etc.) throughout the show and at the end of each episode, making it too scary for very young kids. User reviews See all user reviews (6) Parents say See 1 parent reviewAGE7QUALITY Review this title! Kids say See 5 kid reviewsAGE10QUALITY Review this title! What's the story? When Jerrica Benton (voiced by Samantha Newark) inherits part of her father's production company, Starlight Music, as well as a foster program called the Starlight House, she's thrust into a power struggle with the music company's co-owner, Eric Raymond (Charlie Adler), for total control. Desperate to save the foster home, Jerrica turns to a holographic computer named Synergy (Marlene Aragon) -– another of her father's creations -– for help in transforming herself and her friends into a hot new rock band. With a touch of her star-shaped earrings, Jerrica activates her Synergy-designed disguise and becomes her flashy alter ego, Jem (voiced by Newark and Britta Phillips). Jem and the Holograms must outshine their vindictive musical archenemies, the Misfits, if they're to save Starlight House and the music company. Is it any good? QUALITY Splashy colors, big shoulder pads, and '80s hair return to the screen in JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS, a retro cartoon that's sure to stir nostalgia for some parents. This "truly, truly, truly outrageous" rock band is steeped in glitz, glamour, and fashion, and although modern girls might challenge the teens' dated style, they'll enjoy coming along for the ride on their many adventures. There's appeal in certain aspects of the heroines' lives, including their overnight rise to fame, the secrecy behind Jem's identity, and their youthful independence, but the show is so fantasized that young tweens are hardly likely to misconstrue what they're seeing as reality. The Misfits' disreputable behavior is worrisome and in many cases dangerous, and although their actions usually wind up costing them their chance to best the Holograms onstage, they're never subjected to any realistic repercussions for their crimes. This is a great reason to start a discussion with your tweens about bullying and its consequences. While you're at it, be sure to point out how the Holograms use their talent and fame to be positive role models for others. Families can talk about... *Families can talk about bullying. What different forms can bullying take? How is physical bullying different from psychological bullying? How can modern technology be used as a tool by a bully? How would you respond to being bullied? *Tweens: How do Jerrica and her friends find strength together to face challenges? When have you been in a similar situation and needed support from your friends? What characteristics do you look for in a friend? In what ways do you prove yourself a good friend? *Would you like to be famous? What are the positive and negative aspects of fame? How do we as a society feel about famous people? Do we hold them to different standards because of their position? Which famous people are role models for you? TV details Share this review Share on print Share on facebook Share on twitter Share on pinterest_share Share on google_plusone_share Share on email Our ratings and reviews are informed by child development guidelines. Learn more. Category:Jem and the Holograms Category:Part Of Justin's Favorite Soap Opera Category:Hub Network Category:Kid's Animation Category:Jem/Franchise Category:Charlie Adler Category:Britta Phillips Category:Samantha Newark Category:Friendship Category:Great Girl Role Models Category:Music and Sing-Along Category:Music Category:Ratings Category:Steven tyler Category:Mediamass